Another Paper Flower
by TaintedButterfly
Summary: This is about Catherine Marquet. Jory and Toni's Child. She is the child to be. Read how Cathy finds out about the horrors of her family's history. The lying, cheating Foxworths. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! R
1. Chapter 1: Another Cathy

I have always wondered about my grandmother whom I was named after. Catherine Dahl Sheffield, a prima ballerina, who had married three times, had one love affair and three children. The last man she married was to her brother Christopher. Since forever, I was curious of her relationship and how she could ever fallen in love with her brother but I was never told much.

My father Jory Janus Marquet Sheffield speaks highly of his mother as does my aunt Cindy Sheffield who has become quite a famous actress over these past years, as does my mother Toni Sheffield and my uncle Bart Foxworth. Oh how I do wish to meet my grandmother. A lady, who despite going against all society's moral rules and marrying her brother, still held the respect of her children, even in death. A lady, who lived through so many hardships in her life.

My uncle Bart would often look at me with awe. Forever I was told I looked like her. "You look like your grandmother you know." Forever. Oh how I fantasized meeting her. It was just unfair. Why didn't I get to meet her?

Both Darren and Deidre, 4 years my seniors, even had fleeting memories of a kind grandmother but not me. I was born after her death. The letter she had clutched in her death grip is still in my Uncle Bart's safe. He showed me once. _'He's up there whispering in the winds…'_ Christopher, my grandmother's one and true love. How hard it must have been for them to love each other more than brother and sister.

I wasn't the dancer in my family. Though it had been my secret desire ever since I was young we already had a _danseur_ in our family: Deidre. She was my father's hope. For he had lost his legs as had his father before him. She would carry the tradition and probably give birth to another line of _danseurs._ Since I knew I could never live up to the expectations of my older sister I kept my dancing desires inside. I made myself look clumsy and uncoordinated.

I treasured my grandmother's books. Almost every person in my family had a collection of her books. Beside her lingering presence, they were the only thing she had left in the world. They told the story of four locked up children. I didn't believe the story when I was younger, thinking she must have had an incredible imagination but now I know they are real. My Uncle Bart made me realize this. For he was ever guilty of not accepting Chris as his Father.

My family's history seemed to be filled with secrets. The past of the Foxworths' was more interesting then, than now was my opinion. Now there were no secrets, no secret relationships or locked up children. Just plain boring life.

Today I am 15 years old. The same age Grandmother Cathy was when she and her siblings escaped Foxworth Hall. Everyone was coming home to celebrate my birthday. Sometimes I think they didn't see me as a new person but as the other Cathy, Grandmother Cathy who was long dead. Perhaps because we shared the same birthday…


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2 - Preparations

My Uncle Bart always insisted that any celebration was to be celebrated at Foxworth Hall. And though my father and Uncle Bart fought insistently over this, every celebration _was_ celebrated at Foxworth Hall. This year would be no different. So until the day of my birth I was not allowed to any where near Foxworth Hall and in a way I was glad it spooked me out a little.

All week though I was curious though for my mother and father would keep sneaking over there and my Uncle Bart kept making mysterious calls. Even when Aunt Cindy, Deidre and Darren came home that week they kept creeping up there too. I just darn curious for I hated when I wasn't included.

That morning of my birthday I just wondered around the house lost in my own thoughts. Everyone was at Foxworth Hall adding final touches. I thought about my Grandmother. It seemed these days my every trial of thought led to her. I kept comparing my life with hers and though they seemed eternities different they also seemed very similar too. I thought about Darren, Deidre and myself. I thought that perhaps if my mother got pregnant, would she have a blonde, blue-eyed fair-skinned boy? Would my parents name it Chris, like my grandfather and would the Dollangangers be born again in reverse, with the youngest the eldest? Would the same tragedies befall us? No I thought, never, never, never. It seemed I was always thinking like this.

I tried to think happier thoughts, about the party and such and then the phone rang, breaking the silence that seemed to grow.

"Catherine"

"Hello Didi"

"Cathy, your party is going to be fantastic. Everything looks absolutely marvelous. It's… Oops Uncle Bart tells me not tell you details. Get everything out, Aunt Cindy and I will be there to get you ready. Take out that pretty new blue dress Mommy bought you it'll match your eyes."

"Okay Didi. Can I speak to Mommy?"

"Sure."

I could hear Deidre call my mother and could hear the exchange. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Hi honey, everything alright?"

"Yes Mommy I just wanted to speak."

"Well Cindy and Didi are leaving any minute to come and help you get ready so hurry upstairs and get started. I love you darling."

I could tell by her giggly voice that my father was by her side tickling her, for her voice sounded giggly indeed.

"Tell Daddy I said hi"

"I will darling now you get ready."

I cradled the phone and began to run upstairs, on my way I bumped into Maria. She was our cook, maid and nanny.

"Cathy," she said stretching it so it sounded like _Carthy_, "You get ready for your party now."

"I am" I answered as I hopped up the stairs as lightly as I could. I turned before I reached the top. "Are you going to be there?"

"We'll see, _Darling,_ now go get ready."

I ran into my room with yellow walls and my blue bedspread, like the color of my eyes and hair. Like the color of Darren's and Deidre's hair and my Aunt's hair but not my parents, or my Uncles. But it was the color of my grandmother's hair, the Dollangangers' hair. I let go of that trail of thought and I began to dance as I took out my dress and little accessories. My excitement grew; I was finally going to see what all the fuss was about.

My Aunt Cindy and Deidre came in no time. They made a hassle and bustle getting me ready.

"Aunt Cindy, mommy wouldn't want me wearing make-up."

"Sweetie when I was your age I thrived on wearing make-up. It's a special occasion, I'm sure your mother won't mind. Certainly mine didn't. And it'll show off those big blue eyes you have."

"Strange that we all have blue eyes and blonde hair when Mommy and Daddy don't, isn't it" I asked my aunt.

Perhaps it was my imagination but I thought I saw a change in my Aunt's eyes and I was positive Deidre saw it too.

"Why is that Aunt Cindy?" Deidre asked. We (my brother, sister and I) were always curious about that.

"Well that happens sometimes, doesn't it. It's got something to do with genes. Why if my daddy was alive he'd tell you. He was a doctor you know." Like we didn't.

Deidre and my Aunt made me wear a pretty blue dress and blue sandal like shoes. All of these things were bought new. A turquoise clip was in my hair and my soft curls defined my face. My face was painted delicately with make-up. Though I thought it too much my Aunt and Deidre insisted it was only a little.

Once I was ready, Deidre and my aunt took their time to get all dressed up. Apparently everyone else got ready at Foxworth Hall. Deidre wore a light pink dress that reached down to her ankles, with just a little make-up to make her lips fuller and bring out the blue in her eyes. The dress went well with her fluffy curly blonde hair mostly up, with a few curls falling down her back, and her fair skin. At her feet she wore soft fat shoes that looked a lot like ballet shoes. Aunt Cindy on the other hand wore a white velvet dress. It was tight, with a low neckline and a slit that went up her thigh almost to her waist. Though it was very revealing my Aunt managed to look classy and appropriate.

"Well if were all ready let's get going." She glanced at her pretty heart shaped watch with diamonds, a present from My Uncle Bart. "We're running late. Oh," she wailed "were running late Bat will kill me."

Then we finally took off in a hurry, my Aunt driving us down to Foxworth Hall, driving to my birthday party, finally. Back at our house Maria was waving us off. She had exclaimed how wonderful we looked. I sigh as I glanced out the window watching the trees and mountains rush by.

During that car ride, I felt queasy. My insides were squelching. But I put that down as nervous. Nothing could go wrong. Right?


	3. Chapter 3: The Party And Its Aftermath

Chapter – The Party and the Aftermath.

**Sorry it took a long time to get Chapter 3 up. My keyboard didn't work and I've been busy with school and stuff but now here it is! READ AND REVIEW! **

Even as we drove up the wide and long driveway of Foxworth Hall I could tell that my family had gone to a lot of trouble to make this party perfect. The gardens were immaculate. Streamers and balloons had been carefully arranged between the flower bushes along the driveway. New garden lights were placed along the drive way as well. My Aunt Cindy drove up slowly and carefully as if wanting me to take it all in. The car windows were down and I could smell the roses and jasmine, such sweet flowery smells.

My Aunt pulled to a stop at the front of the mansion. Carefully we all came out and as we did, Darren poked his head out of the glorious front door of Foxworth Hall. He face was full of happiness and cheeriness. He stepped out. He was in a charming black suit with pink rose pinned to his jacket. Light pink to match Deirdre dress, of course. She leapt into his arms.

'Darren you look marvelous," she said while placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So do you Dee-Dee."

My brother, sister and I had always had a very close relationship. They weren't to much older than me and I remember as kids how'd we play together and how we always have fun. Darren and Deirdre tried not go off there own and they tried to always include me so I wouldn't be by myself. But they weren't always successful. Darren and Deirdre had a special relationship, a special closeness that came from being twins.

Darren smiled at me. "You look stunning Birthday Girl," he said as he led us into the grand Foxworth Hall.

My mother, father, Uncle Bart and Richard were waiting for me inside. Richard was my Aunts husband. I went to each of them and hugged them. I could tell what they were thinking. _Cathy she looks so much like Cathy._ I smiled weakly.

"Let me show you around," my Uncle Bart said barely containing his glee.

My Aunt Cindy smiled and took Richards arm. Darren and Deirdre was arm in arm and my mother was walking beside my father. My Uncle walked up to me and casually slipped his arm into mine.

"Come Lady Catherine."

He began directing me to all the rooms on the bottom floor that would be used during the party. I looked around Foxworth Hall, the place was amazing. It had been cleaned top to bottom and there were party decorations and bouquets of flowers every where. Windows let in fresh air and the twilight made everything seem more beautiful, magical. We went in the ballroom where the floor had been shined so well I could see my reflection. In the corner of the large room, were tables, where food was being placed by the waiters. There was a small stage in the ballroom where musicians were setting up. In a small room off the ballroom was a table where my gifts were already placed. I was excited to see the pile already quite high. There were also comfortable sofa and chairs for people who grew tired of the dancing.

We then went outside, to the backyard where three long tables were being set for supper. The garden was beautiful. All the flowers and bushes were trimmed and lush. Extra lighting had been placed around the yard so it was bright and there was also another stage out here were another group of musicians were setting up.

Everything we saw left me in awe. It was all extravagant. I wasn't even sixteen or even twenty-one. I knew my family must have gone to a lot of trouble. We then visited the kitchen and I saw a few of the courses being prepared for supper. All my favorites of course.

"It's all so…"

"Wonderful, amazing, startling?" My Aunt Cindy offered. "Bart went too so much trouble saying it should be perfect. You should have seen the way he yelled when caterers said they mightn't be able to prepare everything on the menu." She giggled.

"Yes," my mother continued, "he was set on having the party perfect. Nothing was good enough. He had the decorations," my mother waved her hand indicating all the pretty party decorations, "changed three times."

"And he made sure all the guests were coming. Bart hand delivered all the invitations and rang every guest to see if they were still coming just now."

By now by Uncle Bart had gone red from embarrassed. "Well…" he replied trying to think of a reason. I jus ran up to him and hugged him.

"See. She likes it all. It was worth it." He grinned. Whispering in my ear he said " I have a surprise for you."

I wondered what it was but I said nothing. I was sure there would be a lot of surprises. We all then went up to the front room. The guests were about to arrive and it was time for the party. I still felt queasy. _Stop it,_ I thought to myself. _Nothing to be worried about everything's fine._

The guests came, neighbors, school friends, family friends. Any person, who may have met me, in my fifteen years of living, came to my party. We greeted them, all of them. My uncle Bart was first in the greeting line, then myself, my parents, Darren, Deirdre and finally my Aunt with Richard. Everyone commented on how beautiful I looked. How wonderful the house looked. They told me happy birthday. Such a beautiful day for my birthday isn't it? I replied to their polite, cheerful questions. I was growing with excitement.

Once all guests arrived my Uncle Bart steered us outside towards those three long tables for dinner. Everyone sat down staring at the expensive crockery and cutlery before them. My Uncle had gone to great measures to make this party great. It seemed all the guest had chosen what to eat before hand. The caterers came out with wonderful smelling food. I was given a menu I looked at all the choices: Chicken, veal, beef, lamb, and fish. So may salads and side dishes. I couldn't choose. My Uncle Richard laughed.

"Just choose what you feel like."

In the end I had bits of everything. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Asking questions. Dish after dish. People yelled over each other and had a wonderful time I could tell by the happiness on their faces. People kept on commenting about all the splendors of Foxworth Hall.

I ate so much, I felt like exploding. Every dish was exquisitely made. My Uncle Bart had made sure only the best was served at my party.

Finally at the end my cake was served. All the bright garden lamps were turned off as the cake was brought out so only the garden lamps shone. It was wheeled out on a huge trolley. It was a Yellow butter cake layered with pastry cream and raspberry preserves. Frosted with a thin layer of vanilla butter cream and cloaked in a dome of green marzipan (almond paste). And decorated on top with a ribbon swag design adorned with tiny rosettes and daisies. On the top most layer of the cake, fifteen candles burned, fifteen for my age. I was so caught up in the brilliance of that cake; I was oblivious to everything around me.

Then I heard it, soft, whispery voices. _"__Happy birthday, dearest one, Sweet child of my heart …" _I looked around the table where only a short while ago the members of my family sat. I saw that they were no longer sitting. I turned to the stage. There stood my whole family: Mommy, Daddy, Deirdre, Darren, Uncle Bart, Aunt Cindy, and Uncle Richard. They were all crowded around the microphone singing to me. I listened and my heart melted. I was so proud at that moment to be part of this family. Forget the past; forget the lies of the Foxworths. This was what we were now. Tears swelled in my bright cerulean blue eyes. They finished, and I saw all round people where awestruck.

"Happy Birthday Cathy. Blow out your candles and make a wish Darling. May your wish come true. May _all_ your dreams and wishes come true." My father said in his crisp, clear, loud voice. He didn't need the microphone everyone was so silent.

Everyone turned to watch me. I looked at the candles shining bright. Flickering. Close your eyes tight. Blow with all your might. _I wish for things to stay as they are. Wish I knew my grandmother. Wish, wish my daddy could dance. _I opened my eyes and everyone was clapping and cheering and talking again. My family came down as the cake was sliced and everyone had a piece.

After dinner, many people went towards the ballroom to dance. My Aunt grabbed my Uncle Richard; they were one of the first people out onto the dance floor. Many boys lined up to dance with my sister but she gave the first dance to Darren. Many of the young boys looked towards me too and I found myself dancing each time with a new partner. Many of the conversations were similar. _You look very beautiful. Such an impressive party. __Beautiful house. _Round and round I went. Dancing and dancing, laughing and smiling till I noticed my daddy.

"Excuse me" I muttered as I slipped out of a young boy arms and made my way over to my daddy.

"Hello daddy," I whispered into his ear. "Where's Mommy."

"Oh she went off to dance with your brother" my father sighed.

I watched my father as he stared at all the happy couples dancing together. He looked so sad and melancholy.

"Oh Daddy. I wish you could dance. I'd do anything to see you dance again."

"Cathy," he whispered. I leaned in closer, to listen. "Don't feel sorry for me. I am very lucky to be surrounded by my loving family. My mother showed me that I shouldn't be sorry for myself. I have so many things in my life that have taken over now. Dancing seems like something from another Jory's life."

I nodded to show I understood. Then I hugged him. It was an awkward hug but I didn't care. My mother was coming towards us.

"Don't sit here with us. Go and dance I can see all those young men trying to catch your eye." She said in a smiling voice.

"Go Birthday girl." My daddy said shooing me away. "Dance to your hearts content."

I twirled off. Smiling as I saw my mother lean to down to whisper in his ear then kiss him. I drew I a breath then quietly made my way the dual marble staircase. It was time.

I stole through the dark, gloomy halls of Foxworth Hal. My feet glided, knowing exactly where to go. As I turned to face the main entrance to the Attic, I pretended to be surprised. Trying to fool my mind, body but it didn't work. I knew all along that I'd come here sooner or later. It was inevitable.

I hadn't gone up to the Attic for awhile. I tried to ignore coming up here. It always felt unnatural. It was the main reason I disliked Foxworth Hall. _Attic mice. Paper flowers._ I went up the stairs of the main Attic entrance. I never ever used the closet entrance. The last to use that was my Grandmother Cathy, and it would always stay that way. I tipped-toed into the dusty attic, with paper flowers that, still hung from the rafters. My grandmother put them up there and no one had come to take them down. My Uncle Bart forbade anyone to enter the Attic. He never came up here after her death.

The flowers began to stir as I walked through them. They all hang at different lengths. They must have been bright once but now they were faded, grayish with hints of color. None of the paper flowers were yellow.

I began to twirl like a ballerina, standing on my toes. She must have done this too years ago in the other attic. I opened my eyes and ears, I let my imagination run wild and it wasn't long before I heard the sounds of the attic. I saw a girl like myself dancing in a pink tutu. I saw two twins running threw the paper flowers shrieking. I saw a boy reading in a dark corner. I saw junk lying around the big attic. I could smell stale musty air. I saw a boy and a girl sharing secrets. I walked around still listening, still watching. I was transported back into time.

Carefully not wanting to shatter the images, I saw. I made my way to a smaller room off the attic. This would be the schoolroom, although it didn't really look like one. I walked to the windows and opened one wide letting in the spring breeze. I couldn't see a view just cold black roof tiles. I looked up at the stars, looked at the full moon. I might have climbed on the roof but something held me back.

I starred at the night hoping my grandmother was in that special garden with the purple grass. I hoped Carrie and Cory were there with her, and I hoped Chris was there too. I hoped they were all up there. I wanted my grandmother to dance up there without the pain of her knee. I wished they weren't here in this attic, reliving the worst days of their lives, like I felt they were.

I went back to the attic. I shivered as I thought I heard shuffling coming from below. Then I heard noises like someone using the closet stairs. I gasped as I rushed toward the Attic's main entrance.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

I ran out locking the Attic door behind me. I was breathing deeply.

"Happy birthday Catherine Dahl," I whispered as I hastily made my way back to my party. For it was her birthday too. I could swear I heard someone whisper back "Happy birthday to you too."

When I arrived at my party it seemed I was missed. My mother rushed up to me as soon as she saw me enter the ballroom. "Honey, where have you been? Your brother had Uncle were looking for you. They wanted to dance with the birthday girl." She smiled.

"Oh, I only went out for some air mother. It was stuffy in here."

"Well alright then. Don't disappear again. Look here comes your brother."

My brother took my hand; his bright blue eyes were gleaming. "Cathy, birthday girl, guest of honor. Dance with me?"

"Sure Darren."

He led me onto the dance floor. Darren began chatting. He told me things about his music and which new parts he had memorized. He told me all about his music instructor and this girl he thought was really talented and pretty. I perked up at this. Darren and Deirdre had always been a special two-some and they needed no one else.

"A girl?"

"Yes Cathy, a girl. She's pretty too. Brownish hair, with almond shaped eyes. She's petite and plays the clarinet."

I giggled.

"Do you think Deirdre will like her?"

"I thought you two weren't involved yet. And how should I know? I haven't met her!" I replied. "What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Isabella" he whispered in my ear.

We kept on dancing. He told me all about this girl and how they had been seeing a lot of each other.

"Deirdre will love her" I said as I broke away and went to get a drink.

The party continued into the long hours of the night. I had danced so much my legs were sore. As it got later and later people began to leave. They would glance at their watches, sparkling with diamonds, and remark about how late it was. Slowly guests left and eventually they were all gone. My aunt Cindy breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as the last guests left.

"Gosh, I'm tired, great party Bart. Happy Birthday Cathy. Come Richard lets get some sleep our flight leaves early."

He smiled at her. "Sure honey."

"You're going back so early?" my father asked.

"Cindy has another movie."

"Oh, ok" my father nodded. "Shame we haven't seen a lot of both of you."

"I know after this I'm coming home and having a break." My Aunt Cindy replied.

We all began to climb those dual marble stairs. Except my Uncle Bart who stood at the bottom.

"Where are you to going? Cathy hasn't opened presents yet! Come back down." Uncle Bart demanded.

"Bart it's late and we're tired. It's been a long day and an even longer night." My mother responded, shocked he would demand such a thing this late.

My Uncle scowled and began muttering under his breath.

"Bart stop acting like a child." Aunt Cindy snapped.

"Fine" he said. "Just one present."

I came back down the stairs. Everyone stood one the stairs wanting to see the present my Uncle wanted to give me. He ran to get my birthday present. Presenting it to me he stood waiting, anticipating my reaction. I unwrapped it slowly. It was a big present. After I took off all the gold wrapping paper and silver ribbons I lifted the lid of the box. I gasped.

Inside the huge box lay the dollhouse. The one that had sat in _that _room for so long, The one _that _was similar to the one my great Aunt Carrie had owned while she and her siblings sat in the attic awaiting there day of freedom.

"I hope you like it. I know you're a little old and I regret not giving it to you sooner but it can be an heirloom for your daughter. It's worth a lot of money. All hand carved" my Uncle Bart said shyly.

I looked up at the stairs where the rest of my family stood. There tired faces where now shocked. So this was my Uncles little surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"Well…Uncle Bart…um it's very beautiful." This was true it was beautiful but I didn't like it. It made me eerie.

He clasped his hands. "We can all go to bed now. I'll carry it up for you."

So off everyone went each person to their own rooms. I crawled into my bed at Foxworth Hall which was rose pink and white. So different to the one I had at home. I closed my eyes. I was so tired. _The day is over now, nothing truly bad happened_, I told myself. But I still had _that_ feeling.

I woke up some short time later. I knew I hadn't slept long. I had, had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that I was dancing and I couldn't stop. Like a ballerina in a music box. The music went on, and on and so did I. twirling and twirling. My legs began to strain, my muscled hurt. _Stop_ I screamed but my voice was drowned out by the music. I heard cackling, shrill and evil, and then I was covered in tar. All above me saw my family's faces as they watched with pity as I drowned. They disappeared one by one. After that I woke up.

My breathing was heavy. I knew I had read my grandmother's books too many times. I knew each detail. It was almost as if I lived through it myself.

I dragged myself out of bed and then I drifted through the halls. I t was very dark and quiet. I creped, barely making a sound, not wanting to disrupt the silence. Soon I found myself in my Uncle Bart's wing. I walked toward his bedroom suite where I light was on. There were voices coming from inside. I stopped and listened.

"How dare you Bart Foxworth. Dam you to hell! How could you look me up in THAT room? I spit on you."

"Well that room's purpose has always been to hide unwanted guest."

"Like your mother?"

"Don't you dare say anything about her, my mother was a thousand times more decent then _you. _She was a strong woman who would never run out on her family like you did Melodie. You're weak, pathetic and stupid. I despise women like you."

"What kinds of women do you like Bart? Women like your mother who sleeps with their brothers? Maybe you should jump into bed with Cindy."

I heard a loud slap and then shriek.

"Don't you say anything disrespectful about my family. Or so help me god Melodie I will kill you. You have no use in the world anyway. You're a leech. All you do is suck up people's happiness."

Silence. Then, "Bart…" said a wailing voice.

"Go away Melodie. How many times must I tell you? Go away. No one wants to see you or know you.'

"I want to see them Bart. There my children too…"

"No, there not! There Jory and Toni's children. She is there mother not you. She looked after them. She feed them, loved them, cared for them. Not you!"

"No Bart! There my children too. She may have looked after them but I am there real mother I gave birth to them."

"So what do they have of yours beside your genes huh Melodie? Nothing. They don't know you or want you! How many times must I say it? NOW LEAVE!

"I won't Bart. You can't keep me away forever. I'll report you for all the horrible things you've done to me."

"Will you? What will you say? Melodie, your only here because you want money! How many times have I paid you off to stay away? Too many times to count! You say you want to meet your children, you say you want to make amends but you don't. I will not listen to your empty threats. You will not disturb Darren or Deirdre or even Cathy. There lives are perfect and you won't ruin it. I'll make sure. I'll keep you away and you will die alone without anyone to remember you or mourn your death. JUST LIKE YOU DESERVE!"

Silence.

"You haven't seen the last of me"

"I expect I haven't"

"I'll be back Bart. You truly can't keep me away forever. The truth will be revealed and I will be the one to tell it. You'll get yours Bart. I'll have my revenge."

Finally I heard footsteps I crept into the darkest corners in that corridor as silent as I could be. Out of the door a stunning women stepped out, in a flame red dress. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Good bye Bart. To hell with you" she yelled as she stormed out.

I floated back to my own room to the comfort of my bed. _Too many surprises for one night _I thought. Was she the person I heard shuffling about in the attic? And what was this about her being our mother? Toni was our mother wasn't she? I was confused and tired. She, the women looked a lot like Deirdre though, an older version.

I fell into a dreamless sleep and for that I should be glad because I would need all the rest I could get. Tomorrow would be event a more eventful day.

I woke the next morning, still very sleepy. It took me awhile to realize where I was. I wasn't used to waking up at Foxworth Hall. I sat up in my big bed at looked around the room through sleepy eyes. My head was buzzing. I tried to recall what I had heard last night and what happened. I really couldn't quite remember.

I got up at of that big bed with pink and white sheets and walked into the adjoining bathroom. I quickly began running a shower knowing that would bring me back to my senses. I let the warm water wash over me. It made me feel a lot better. I was alert. I went to my wardrobe and began pulling out a faded pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I had clothes here incase I stayed overnight for any reason. Down the stairs I went and into the dining room where breakfast was being set: waffles, muffins, pancakes, everything.

"Good Morning my dear Lady" My Uncle Bart bellowed. "Soon everyone will be down and we will have a family breakfast, For Once! Take a walk with me?"

I agreed and we went around the grounds on a short brisk walk. The workers were changing the garden back to its original state. We returned indoors and by then almost everyone was down.

"Cindy is still bathing. She says to eat without her" Uncle Richard said before Uncle Bart could ask. My Uncle scowled.

We sat down anyway and began to eat. Everyone began to chatter and we all listened as Deirdre was telling us a story.

"She made such a complete fool of herself. Lucky it was only rehearsals" Deirdre was waving her fork around as she spoke.

All of a sudden there were loud noises coming from the front door.

"LET ME IN!"

We heard crashing noises and Marie (my uncle's housekeeper and cook) wail. Loud clicking heels stopped in the hallways and then finally the unexpected guest appeared in the dining rooms doorway.

"I told you I would be back Bart!" she screeched.

It was that lady. The lady I thought I saw in my dreams. The one my Uncle Bart called Melodie.

**So what do you think? REVIEW! Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Melodie Returns

Chapter 4: Melodie Returns

She stood there in her fancy, designer outfit with a stunned expression on her face. All the rage and smugness she had just seconds ago was gone. I didn't think she expected us all to be sitting there all together, eating a family breakfast. I think she anticipated we would be all gone and Uncle Bart would be here all alone.

Slowly her clear blue eyes turned to us all. They lingered mostly on my Daddy. She looked at him with a soft look but he glared at her then averted his eyes. When she looked at me her eyes grew. She had obviously met my grandmother and knew I looked very much like her.

Everyone was so quiet. No one moved or said anything. Melodie played with her hands, her eyes downcast. Then she looked up, opening her mouth. No one words came out, no sounds. She looked like a gaping fish.

"GET! OUT! NOW!"

Everyone at the table shook. I turned to glance at my Uncle Bart who was the brightest shade of crimson. His face was bursting with rage, his eyes bulging, so cold and full of hatred.

"Leave," he whispered viciously. When Melodie didn't move he began to yell again. "You weak, pathetic whore! GET OUT of my house!"

Melodie seemed as startled as we were. Fear crept into her face. Her eyes widened. She looked so vulnerable. She stood there as if not completely understanding the order my Uncle had given.

"I…I…" she stammered

"GET OUT! Get out! Get out! Get out! **NOW**!"

My Uncle was shaking now. Violently he pulled out his chair and with long strides walked to where Melodie stood. His dark black eyes were bulging SLAP. He slapped both her cheeks so that they had the red hand blotches.

Melodie grew even more frightened. She began to shake; her eyes flew around looking for something to protect her, save her.

"Please Bart. No" he whispered fearfully.

Finally she met my father's eyes. Silently she begged, pleaded, willed. I wondered. Why my father?

Uncle Bart raised his hand again. He was so enraged. He was ready to attack Melodie again but with more force.

"No Bart! Leave her alone."

It was my mother and not my father who came to this Melodie's rescue. Mommy scrambled out of her chair and rushed to stand between my Uncle Bart and Melodie.

"Move, Toni. She doesn't deserve your kindness. She's a pathetic, worthless, vindictive bitch."

"Bart, No. Look around you. Please think about your actions" my mother said in a firm, calm voice.

My mother's voice put Daddy into action. Quickly he wheeled over and held Uncle Bart's hand.

"Bart listen to Toni. We can handle this like adults."

"You of all people, Jory, forgive her?" Uncle Bart indicated Melodie. "That wretched woman?" he asked disbelievingly.

My father left that questioned unanswered. He gazed off as if deep in thought. But I knew he as remembering something from long ago. From the time he could dance and walk.

Melodie found her voice at that moment. "Jory" she whispered. "Jory I'm so sorry… I never meant… I was weak…I…I-"

This brought my father back.

"Melodie" my father said sharply "this isn't the time or place."

He turned to the dining table where Darren, Deirdre, a stunned looking Uncle Richard and I were sitting.

"Richard?" my father asked wearily. "Can you take Cathy, Darren and Deirdre up to their rooms and make sure they stay there?"

"Sure Jory." He got out of his chair. "Come on you three."

Slowly we got out of our chairs too. We made our way out of the dining room. Just before we left, I glanced at the breakfast we had barely eaten and then at the woman who interrupted it. Melodie gazed at me. _Cathy_ she mouthed. I hurried.

Up the dual staircase we went. When we reached the top we saw Aunt Cindy come down the hall.

"Where are you all going with glum faces? Breakfast isn't finished already has it? Bart's angry at me for not coming down, right?" she asked.

"No, darling. Breakfast was interrupted."

"By what Richard?"

"Not what, who."

"Well than, who?"

"Melodie."

Aunt Cindy gasped. She was so very shocked I could tell by her expression. Her blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Oh no. Melodie." She whispered. "Jory. How is Jory? And Toni? And dear god Bart! He'll kill her. Damn it he will." She hurried down the stairs.

Uncle Richard looked torn. I knew he really wanted to go downstairs and find out what's going on. I suspected he knew something though, unlike us.

"You three will go to your rooms and not come out, right? I trust you three. I'll go down and help out."

Darren and Deirdre looked at each other and then at me. _Who was this Melodie? Why did she cause so much commotion? _I wondered, just as my brother and sister did.

"Sure Uncle Richard." Deirdre smiled, flashing her pearly, sparkling teeth. "But couldn't you tell us just a little about that lady?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Deirdre I'd love too, only if I knew who she was. I'll go down and find out and you three go to your rooms like your Daddy wanted."

Deirdre scowled and pivoted off. Darren followed her. Only I stayed behind.

"Off you go now Cathy."

"Uncle, is she… she… who is she?"

He looked annoyed. "She is from you Daddy's past now go off to your room."

I ran off through the halls till finally I arrived at my Foxworth Hall bedroom.

I layed down of the comfy bed. It was already made up. _One of the maids must have come up already, _I thought.

Now more than ever last night didn't seem like a dream. _She was here, Melodie was here. That woman in the flame dress that was in my Uncle's suite was Melodie._

I tried to recall what I heard last night. _'I want to see them Bart. There my children too…' _Who were her children. Surely not Darren, Deirdre and I. Toni was our mother. Other than Deirdre and Darren having similar hair colour to that lady there were no other resemblance. _Lots of people have that hair colour though. _I knew that I looked like my Grandmother Cathy and that Darren and Deirdre looked very similar to Carrie and Cory my Grandmother's brother and sister. My dead Great Aunt and Uncle.

But then again she said something about being the birth mother. Suddenly I was very afraid, afraid of what this lady would do to our joyful lives that seemed so perfect till now.

I saw my door open and Darren stepped in. I poked my head up.

"Hey."

"Hi Darren, Sit on the bed if you want."

I sat up as my handsome brother came and sat on the end of my bed. All at once I knew where I wanted to go.

"Darren I'm just… going to see Deirdre. I need to ask her something."

Quickly I hoped off the bed and I was out the door before he said anything. Swiftly I went through the corridors before I finally came to the Attic's main entrance. I opened the door and slid in.

During the day the Attic looked less frightening. In fact it looked more welcoming, inviting. I walked through the paper flowers. Slowly I walked towards the schoolroom just as I had done last night. The window I had left open was still open. I sat down on the window still, then carefully I slid out.

It was still warm outside and I felt odd standing on the roof. I sat. I'm not sure what I expected. Somehow I thought something magical would happen but it didn't. I thought perhaps coming here, sitting on this roof, would give me some idea, who and what this woman, Melodie was. But it didn't.

Disappointed I looked off into the sky, staring, and thinking.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up to sounds coming from the Attic. I was scared I would have another experience like last night. Quickly I scrambled back inside.

"Cathy. Here you are."

"Uncle Bart" I said surprised.

"You're father couldn't find you. We searched around but then it occurred to me you would be here."

"Don't climb onto that roof. It's very dangerous. You could fall. I wouldn't want you too…" he stopped suddenly. He didn't complete his sentence like he was scared of saying the word die here were my Grandmother died.

"It's alright Uncle Bart." I sat down on the floor and he sat next to me.

"Your suit might get dirty and dusty" I warned.

"It's alright." He replied quietly.

We sat in silence for awhile. I waited for him to speak. I knew he was just trying to stall.

"I loved my mother very much. She died on that window sill" he indicated the window sill above us. "She was a very strong, loving woman. Sometimes I feel guilty for not loving her enough, for thinking so bad about her. I love Chris too. He was a good man, a good father. I never appreciated him enough." He sighed.

"Your father should be telling you this." He turned to me.

"I want to hear your version too Uncle Bart. Who was Melodie?"

"Melodie, Melodie," he said spitefully. "She was good for nothing."

"Yes. But tell me how you knew her."

With a bitter voice he began. "Melodie was your father's childhood sweet heart. She was a dancer just like Jory. Jory loved her very much but I doubt Melodie felt any love for him. She just needed someone to take care of her, that conniving, horrible, coward. They got married and made it to the top together. After your fathers accident though…well she couldn't handle it. She just couldn't face reality. Melodie drifted away from your father and after she gave birth she left. She ran away from all her responsibilities as a wife. She couldn't handle having a crippled husband. So she left Jory with Darren and Deirdre and she left. She's a pathetic, nasty leech." He stopped, breathless.

"Darren and Deirdre?" I whispered. "What about me? Am I Melodie's child too?"

"No like I said she left after she gave birth to Darren and Deirdre." He paused. "Look your father will be able to explain more."

Uncle Bart got up and left me there.

---

I went back to my room in a daze. So know I knew. Melodie was… she was Darren and Deirdre's mother. Toni wasn't. _Oh god, poor Deirdre, poor Darren. _I knew they hated lies, liars.

I heard noises that sounded distinctively like sobbing coming from the room across mine that belonged to Deirdre. I thought I could hear her yelling "_How could they not tell us the truth"_.

I entered me pretty pink room. At my window was my daddy, he turned as the door softly closed behind me.

"Cathy I-" he stopped abruptly as he saw my facial expression. His cheeriness was gone. "Cathy. Your Uncle told you I presume."

I nodded.

"Come here Catherine" he said quietly.

Slowly I made my way over and sat down on the soft, plush carpet.

"I'm sorry Cathy your mother and I never told you and your brother and sister. We never meant to hurt you, only tried to protect you."

"Is it true daddy?" I asked hopefully. A little part of me still held on that it could all be a joke: that lady, waking up at night, everything.

"Yes. Melodie and I were married and she is Darren and Deirdre's birth mother. Cathy let me explain. Not doubt your Uncle went on about how Melodie was running away from her responsibilities and how that she was a weak selfish woman."

"Wasn't she? She ran from her husband and children. She ran out on you when you needed her most" I stated.

My father turned his head away. For a long we sat like that before he started talking again. "Cathy I am going to speak to you like an adult. I know you will not let this go until you hear the truth so here it is" he finally said in a weary voice.

"After my accident and after my finding out I will never be able to walk again I fell into a deep depression. When I was lying down staring at the ceiling willing myself to die I thought a lot about Melodie. I knew she wouldn't want me. No woman would. After all I would be no use to her without my legs. But after my mother pulled me out of my depression with her passionate speech she renewed my hope. I began to think that Melodie would become stronger, tougher under my mother's presence. But alas that wasn't the case. I saw in her eyes she saw me different. The love that was there was gone and her eyes were filled with pity: for herself and me. I gave Melodie a way out. There was no need for us both to be crippled. Melodie needed the dance. It was her life. I told her she could leave and at first she didn't want too. She felt she should stay on as my wife but later after the birth of our children she left. I was saddened of course. She was my love, my first and I thought my last. But my mother said that Melodie had left me the greatest gift she could: my children. And not just one like we thought but two beautiful twins. I was blessed."

"Then I met Toni. She had come to Foxworth Hall as my carer. Eventually I fell in love with her. Toni accepted the twins like her own. She even accepted my disability and that; we might never have children together. She was a mother to the twins. They loved her like one too. And when we had you Cathy it was another of the happiest days of my life. For I never expected in my life to have three beautiful children after I became crippled. Toni never treated you more special because you were from her blood and the twins weren't. She was the twins' mother for they had never known any other except her. I never expected to see Melodie again and I never expected she would want to see the twins. When she left, she left for good. So Toni and I decided we shouldn't bring up the past. Perhaps it was wrong of us to just assume the twins didn't want to meet their birth mother and vice versa. But I didn't want o see them hurt if their mother didn't want them."

All the time he talked I listened attentively etching each word into my brain so that I may remember them later on. "That's all?"

My father nodded, breathless. He wheeled past me and toward the door. "I'll leave you to think" and with that left my room.

But I didn't think that was all.

---

I lay on my bed for awhile. My father's words swirling in my head. I could hear Deirdre sobbing. I knew it must be pretty loud for me to hear it at all. Foxworth Hall was very soundproof. My door opened unexpectedly and my Aunt entered.

"Hello Darling, Richard and I are off now. We've delayed our flight already and we can't stay." She shoved an envelope into my hands. "Here. Its one of your birthday presents from me. You know there still sitting down stairs you should open them." She smiled.

Inside the envelope was two tickets to Los Angeles.

"Visit me any time okay honey. I thought you could come visit in the summer or over the weekend maybe. Don't worry, I've already asked your parents permission. So anytime you feel stressed you hop on a plane and come over okay? There valid until the end on the summer and that's a long way off"

She kissed me on my head. "Stay strong." And she was gone.

After I heard my Aunts footsteps fade away I got up from my bed. I stepped out into the hallway and then walked across and opened Deirdre's door.

The sobbing was even louder. I peaked in. There curled up on her bed was Deirdre her body shaking as she sobbed. Darren had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Tears slid down his face too. They hadn't even realized I was there. I felt like I was intruding so I quickly closed the door.

---

Downstairs I found my mother in the living room sitting with a box of tissues in her hands. She was crying too. She looked up when she heard me approach. She let out a loud moan that made me feel guilty even though I hadn't done anything. Quickly I ran into her arms.

"Mommy"

"Oh Cathy, darling you don't hate me do you? Do you?"

"No Mommy."

"I went up to Deirdre's room to comfort her but she yelled at me and said… and said" she let out a few more sobs. "She said she hated me and that I should just leave because I wasn't her mother."

"Mommy she didn't mean that. She's just hurt."

"I know and I know." My mother blew her nose. Her voice became more audible. "But oh it stung when she said that. Your father and I never meant to hurt you. We didn't."

We sat like that for a while. I comforted my mother as she cried all the tears in her body. Finally her sobs died down and she blew her nose for the last time.

"I guess it does no good me sitting here crying." My mother sighed.

As she was about to get up her eyes filled tears again. In a husky voice, "I'm so sorry darling."

I began to open my mouth. Ready to tell her I forgave her and that I still loved her again but I realized she wasn't looking at me, she was looking past me. I turned around there in the living room doorway stood a disheveled Deirdre.

She stared at my mother, an angry expression on her face. They stood like that neither saying a word. Tears started to slowly drip down my mothers face. Her lip quivered. Immediately Deirdre's face changed. She looked more hurt and lost. Before the first tear fell down onto my mother's palm she rushed over.

"Oh, mommy" she cried running into my mother's arms like she was a child and not a full grown woman of twenty.

They both hugged and cuddled repeating their "sorrys". They allowed me to join and suddenly they were both smiling tears were forgotten. We were all sitting on the soft living room couch, Deirdre and I on both sides of my mother. Mommy was running her hand through Deirdre's hair when Darren walked in. To see us all sitting there brought a weak smile to his face.

"Darren" my mother whispered. And there was more hugging.

It seemed for the time all was forgiven. But I knew it wouldn't be forgotten.

'Let's go find your father and then we'll have a late lunch and then-"

"We'll go home" Deirdre cut in.

Darren nodded in agreement. "Home"

---

My Uncle Bart was devastated that we were going home. I think he hoped that with this new drama we would stay for another day. He protested saying we were in no condition to leave being so emotionally distraught but eventually he gave in.

"You all must promise to come and have lunch with me next week though" he commanded.

We all screamed yes just so he would let us leave. But I was flattered to think my Uncle enjoyed our company when he could be spending his time with important clients.

"You'll come won't you Lady Catherine."

"Of course Uncle Bart."

We packed off as many of my birthday gifts in the car as possible. I had opened all my families' presents.

From my mother and father I received a gold locket and a beautiful charm bracelet. My Uncle Richard had bought me a new light blue summer dress with a matching sun hat and shoes. I could tell immediately my Aunt had picked it all. My Aunt bought me the tickets to Los Angeles and a new make - up kit. It was so large and there was a whole range of colours. Darren bought me a new heart shaped white gold watch with saphires and Deirdrebought me all the new CDs of my favorite singers. And a few she thought i'd like.

My Uncle had also bought me a laptop. It was yellow. "I had that custom made. There is no other one like it."

Finally we were in the car and driving home. The feeling I had been having for these past two days was a low grumbling feeling. All the way home everyone was quiet lost in their own thoughts. My thoughts mainly revolved around the Paper Flowers in the Attic and Melodie.

I gazed at Darren and Deirdre. I knew that Melodie had shaken the wall of trust they had between my parents. Though the wall was repairable it would take a while to rebuild. Something like finding out your mother wasn't your birth mother and that your real mother had ran out when you very young wasn't easy to shake off or forget.

I was scared though that this was only Melodie first appearance. I was scared she would keep coming back till all our walls were just ruble. I shuddered.

My thoughts then led to my Grandmother. I knew immediately she wouldn't have liked Melodie. She wouldn't have tolerated Melodie and her weakness. I wonder what Grandpa Chris had thought about my father's first wife?

I sighed. The drive home was taking long and my muscles cramped. Slowly light left the world as the sun went down. Darkness entered.

When we finally drove down our street I was excited, happy to be home. _Tonight I would sleep under my yellow covers_ I thought.

But alas that wouldn't be the case.

All my thoughts escaped my head when up ahead in the distance I saw bright red-yellow flickers dancing in the night.

---

**So that's it! I wrote this earlier on the week but I haven't yet had a chance to post till now. Please READ & REVIEW. I realize there are probably mistakes in this because I really couldn't check it myself. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Fire

Chapter 5: A Fire

**Sorry it took so long**

* * *

The car stopped suddenly. I sat there leaning forward, blinking. _No it couldn't be. _I told myself_, no not a fire, no._ Slowly the car rolled onward, towards our house.

All over our lawn where people in their night gowns watching the great flaming monster burn our house. There faces were flushed from the searing heat and their eyes reflecting the bright flickering flames.

I got out of the car and ran forward pushing through standing as close as I dared too. I watched as this monstrous fiery fiend took away my home, the place I felt the most comfortable and safe. This place where so many memories where born, where I spent my childhood days. Soft tears spilled. It was taking away all of our beautiful things, all of our colorful joyous rooms. NO!

I didn't even realize I had sunk to the ground until I let my hands drop to my sides. My hands had hovered over my neck fingering my locket. When I felt soft, cool grass instead of air I was shocked, confused. I shook my head and turned back toward the fire.

Why was this happening? Was it my fault? Was I dammed? Cursed? Was I paying for the sins of the people born before me, my grandmother, grandfather? Didn't they suffer enough? Wasn't I a new person? Couldn't even God see that I was a new person?

I was emotionally drained. I cried all the tears I could. I couldn't stand it anymore. Anger began to bubble inside. I wanted to lash out at anything, everything.

I threw my head back and screamed. The fire cackled on ignoring my ear piercing scream. I felt someone touch my arm. I turned around my face fierce, ready to have let my rage.

I turned around to see my father staring at me with a tired, worried face. He looked so old then. I always thought my father youthful but just this day itself aged him years.

"Its ok honey, it's ok."

I breathed in deeply and turned back towards the fire. Swallowing my anger and rage for the time being but someone would pay for this.

"Honey, come back from the flames." My father reached for my hand trying to pull me back away from the blazing flames. But I pulled away and stood my ground. I wanted to watch it burn it the ground. I would remeber this day.

The fire brigade had come to put out the fire but it was out of control so they made sure it didn't spread.

Once it was all over the fire men went around asking the maids and people in the house on how the fire started. I crept back into the car onceit was over. My eyes were red from all the ash and soot.

Deirdre had the window down breathing in the cold air. She had been crying the whole time releasing her grief. I could hear snippets of conversation.

"You see this lady arrived. And she was wearing pink and she had blonde hair. She was demanding to see the family. Now I know I just a neighbour but I was watering my garden and I over heard what she was saying you see." Mrs Goldberg, the kind old lady next door who gave me treats when I was a kid.

"I said no and the lady she kept yelling at me and said she was a friend of Mister Marquet. Now Mr. Marquet didn't tell me about no guests. She kept trying to push past me." That was Maria our house keeper.

I heard all of this it past through my mind but it didn't sink in. They were just words without meaning. I looked at Darren and Deirdre, only half my brother and sister now. Would it matter? Would we care? Daddy and Uncle Bart were halves and not fulls but they didn't care? They still loved each other and considered each other fulls.

I could feel the rage that flowed through me still simmering. It scared me to think I could feel this rage,scared to think i would want to hurt someone with it.Is this what Grandmother Cathy felt when she heard her mother's name? Was she filled with this rage, the need for revenge? I shuddered. Maybe I deserved the fire. I probably was bad luck.

I lay down in the seat of the car and comfortably as I could. I rubbed my eyes spreading the ash and soot. It stung.

I knew quite a lot of time had passed and it was quite late in the night but I had no recollection of it. Eventually I realized Darren wasn't in the car. I lifted my head and peeked about.

"His out there" Deirdre said wearily. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. A cool breeze was blowing her hair all over her face. I stared put the window to see Darren in the rubble. How long ago had the fire stopped? Carefully I rose meaning to make my way outside when Deirdre reached out to touch my arm.

"Don't leave me" she whispered. Her fingers were ice cold even with the blanket around her. It amazed me how all of this had turned my strong sister into a small child.

I just nodded and sat back.Soon we left the house and drove to Foxworth Hall. Only once did I look out the window, down at the road we had just come down. Only this time I wasn't filled with joy.

_Maybe I should have listened to my inner feelings_ I thought.

But would it have changed anything?

* * *

**Quite short but yea. R&R! Next one is heaps longer I promise.**


End file.
